


Early Morning Kisses

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Moonlight Comfort [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarLegolas and Aragorn kiss in a sunrise. How romantic ^_~
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Moonlight Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862614
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters still belong to Tolkien. I'm not getting anything out of it. Only fun ^_^  
> Feedback: Always appreciated.  
> Story Notes: Sequel to "Moonlight Comfort". You don't *need* to read that one first, but it might be a plus.

It was early in the morning. The sun had yet another hour to come up, but Legolas was wide awake. He didn't need much sleep, and even if he had wanted to, he couldn't possibly rest.

He thought about his night with Sam, and shuddered with the remembrance of how much pleasure the young Hobbit had given him. Their bodies had fitted so well together, even though he was several feet taller than Sam.

Their conversation ad also revealed a truth. Legolas loved Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Known as Strider, a fierce warrior and Ranger, beautiful and magnificent in every fiber of his body.

It had been clear to him for quite a while, but Legolas thought that he had managed to keep his feelings well hidden.

Still, Samwise had understood his feelings, and with no problem at all. Was it Sam who had an exceptional intuition and understanding of others? Or was Legolas' feelings obvious to everybody?

He let out an impatient sound, something in the mix between a sigh and a grunt, and stood up. Suddenly, he heard a soft whistling behind him, and turned.

Aragorn stood before him, mere feet away. His head was slightly tilted, and his eyes were narrowed. Legolas swallowed, uncertain of what he should do or say.

They stood in silence for a few moments, none of them moving an inch. Legolas almost didn't dare to breath. His heart was pounding, muscles tensed. There was something in the air, somehting that had changed. Somthing wasn't as it had been before.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Aragorn looked in the early morning dawn. He was only wearing pants and a shirt, which was open a few inches down on his chest. For once he wasn't wearing the necklace that Arwen had given him. He had strands of his dark hair falling down in front of his eyes. Oh, those piercing, perfect eyes.....

Those eyes were now fixated on Legolas with an intensity that almost made him whimper, and he lowered his own eyes, afraid of what the man would say if he saw the love that surely was visible in his eyes.

Aragorn was the first one to move. He walked slowly, almost hesitantly, up to Legolas. They stared at each other for a while, communicating only with their eyes. The air around then was getting lighter, and the sky had gotten a golden hue.

Legolas' lips parted slightly at the sight of Aragorn bathed in a golden glow. Suddenly he found the silence between them unbearable.

"Aragorn...." he started, but Aragorn interrupted him. "Shhh," Aragorn whispered. "Don't say anything. The magic is in the silence, you of all should know that. I can read your heart and your soul in your eyes. Affection isn't easy to hide, my dear." Aragorn's voice was soft as he reached out his hand to brush a few strands of Legolas' hair out of his face.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, and was surprised to find warmth and yes, even love, in the Ranger's eyes. Aragorn smiled at the obvious question in the Elf's face.

"Yes, Legolas," he said. "I can't hide my emotions any more than you can. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and body."

Aragorn reached out his right arm, put his hand around Legolas' slim waist and pulled him close. There was no hesitation in his movements as Legolas put his arms around Aragorn's neck, fingers brushing through dark hair. Aragorn caressed the lower of the Elf's back softly, and was rewarded with a slight shudder.

"I honestly don't know why I waited so long to do this," Aragorn mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Legolas.

Aragorn's lips were rough, but strangely soft at the same time. Legolas felt like he was in a dream, and moved his fingers through his loved one's hair as they kissed. His skin was almost humming, and he felt lighter than he had ever felt, like he could fly.

The kisses he had shared with Sam seemed far away, even though they had happened mere hours before. The difference was great. That had been comfort, mixed with lust. This was love, as Legolas had never felt it.

Legolas wanted to tell Aragorn that he loved him, but found it hard to let the man's mouth get away from his own. Finally he kissed his way from the corner of Aragorn's mouth to his ear, murmuring a silent "I love you" in his ear.

"I know, love," Aragorn said back, nuzzling Legolas' neck. "Now shut up. We don't have much time. I want to.... I can't even say all the things I want, because it would take more than a lifetime to say. We have to go back to the others in a few mintues. The sun is coming up."

Legolas found his way back to Aragorn's mouth, and for a second time their lips met, still soft and longing. They were holding each other close, trying to be as near to each other as possible.

Their kiss grew deeper, more passionate. Hands gripping tighter, almost desperate. Legolas parted his lips, and in response Aragorn parted his; their tongues meeting midway.

Without thinking any further, Legolas moved his hands from Aragorn's neck to his waist, searching to find hot skin to touch. It didn't last long before he found what he searched, and he moved his hands along Aragorn's back.

Aragorn moaned into Legolas' mouth, pressing himself even closer to the Elf. His hands went on their own quest to find skin, and even though Legolas was more dressed, he didn't use much time to move his hands under Legolas' layers of clothes.

Aragorn's hands glided along Legolas' stomach, over the ribcage and up to the chest; then down again. A new shudder went through the Elf's body, and he grabbed Aragorn's shoulders, not sure if he could stay on his feet much longer.

Legolas sensed that his arousal was waking up again, after getting a few hours of slumber. He moaned, pressing himself against Aragorn's body. He smiled when he discovered that the man was no less aroused.

He could feel Aragorn smiling back against his lips, and the man started to slowly rotate his hips, pressing them against Legolas. The small circles of movement almost made Legolas insane, and he started to move his own hips, in a slightly faster speed.

"I want you," Aragorn mumbled, words muffled by the fact that they were still kissing. They both knew that they didn't have the time to go any further, but it was still the most wonderful of feelings.

Suddenly, everything started to glow around them. They broke the kiss, and pulled slightly apart, to see what was happening. Also, they knew that they wouldn't be able to be so close without going further than they already had.

What met their eyes was a sight more beautiful than any other. The sun was rising slowly above the horizont, bathing everything it touched in a warm glow, spreading light and warmth and happiness.

Legolas and Aragorn stood close, still ocked in a tight embrace, and watched the sunrise together. They could easily feel the warmth spreading as the sun's rays hit them, and they turned to kiss once more before they had to wake up the rest of the Fellowship.

The kiss was deep, and yet it was soft. They joined hands, fingers interlacing naturally with one another. Legolas wondered when they were going to get enough time to themselves to go further than kissing. For no matter how sweet it was to kiss, he wanted to have Aragorn even closer, now that he knew how the man felt about him.

"Maybe tonight will be good as well...." he thought as they broke their kiss, turned, and started walking up to the camp together, fingers still interlaced.


End file.
